


The Rabbit and the Wolf

by LaviTheUsagi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also might contain non-con, Anal Sex, Lucky pairing, M/M, Mild S&M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviTheUsagi/pseuds/LaviTheUsagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi is feeling really down and decides to spend a night alone in order to cheer himself up, but alone he runs into some trouble, and when Tyki surprisingly winds up being the one to save him, something happens between them as they continue to have run-ins with each other. (I'm awful at summaries I'm sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hiya! I just wanted to drop by and say that this is my first ever Lucky fic, and that I haven’t written an actual Fanfiction in over 6 years! So I’m quite rusty, but I’ve found recently that I’ve been having all these ideas pop into my head and I’ve been wanting to turn them into fanfics so I decided to start writing again, and I’m hoping my writing will improve the more I do it, and eventually I’ll probably go back and fix older chapters to make them match up with my improved writing abilities. But with that being said I had this idea on a whim because I’ve read quite a few alpha/omega fics recently but I haven’t seen any for the Lucky pairing yet so I wanted to make one of my own, haha. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this so far, let me know what you think!
> 
> (Ps: I don’t just write, I like to draw too, so to practice my drawings I made an ask blog on Tumblr for Lavi (ask-bookman-jr) it’s brand new so there isn’t much there yet, but you can drop by and leave an ask and I’ll reply with a drawn response! I also do RP’s on that blog too!)

Lavi leapt backwards bracing his landing by using his hammer. The akuma before him laughed, stepping forward to try and grab the fire-haired boy in his claws, Lavi managed to barely dodge the attack and felt a sharp pain to his side where the claws grazed his skin, he was out of breath and felt his stamina running low as well, this fight was taking more out of him than he'd expected.

No backup was in sight and with four level four akuma to deal with the current group was entirely occupied, even Allen was having trouble keeping an upper hand in the fight, and he was lighter and faster than Lavi and his massive hammer.  
This akuma was smart, he'd obviously gauges Lavi's weakness and was wearing him down with rapid quick movements forcing the teen to stay on the defensive. 

In a last ditch effort to win, Lavi slammed on his signature fire-stamp hoping to engulf the monster, but he was too slow and the akuma landed a strong direct hit causing Lavi to go flying mid-attack and crashing into a wall, wind knocked out of him. He looked up in horror as he saw the akuma headed for him as he realized his hammer had got knocked from his hand in the fight. For a split moment he felt pure terror wash over him as he expected this to be the moment his life would end, he closed his eyes and gulped, but when no pain came he let out a sigh and opened one eye to peak.

"A-allen?!" He chirped surprised when he saw the white haired teen standing before him with a determined smile, behind him a pile of ash and smoke, all that was left of what used to be the deadly creature.

"That was a close one Lavi, you could've been made into akuma chow. I hope you're okay." Allen said tossing him back the now small hammer. Lavi perked up with his usual wide smile as he rubbed the back of his head, ignoring the lingering pain.

"You're right Allen, I need to be more careful next time!" He replied with a fake cheery voice. On the inside he couldn't help feeling a bit of inadequacy set in, this was their fourth mission this month and once again not only did he have to be saved, but he wasn't able to take down a single akuma on his own. Kanda, Allen, Leenalee, they all were able to hold there own and here Lavi was, not being able to do a thing. The feeling stung and he found himself becoming bitter with his teammates. And besides that, Allen and Kanda had already been revealed, meaning their place on the hierarchy was discovered. Allen an Omega and Kanda a Alpha. Lavi on the other hand had yet to find out his, the gland in his neck that was supposed to produce those special chemicals seemed broken, Bookman assured him that he was just a late bloomer and that it mattered not anyway as Bookman couldn't have any relationships anyway, most take medicine to help with ruts or heats if they had too. But even so, he felt more alienated because of it.

It was so unlike him and so unlike a bookman, he shouldn't have any serious or lingering personal feelings of any kind, and yet here he was feeling as jealous, useless, and freakish as ever. Luckily he was able to keep up a good poker-face so his friends would never have to know what was really going in his head.

Lavi pushed himself up off the ground and brushed himself off with a sigh, relieved Allen had run off to catch up with the other two exorcists. He didn't move too fast to catch up with the others and when he did he immediately made up an excuse to go back to their hotel alone while they went out to eat. He wanted to be alone and this was one of the rare occasions he could be without even the old Panda to bother him.

Entering his room, the flame head stripped out of his uniform the second he could and made his way to the bathroom. As the shower ran he examined himself in the mirror, a few scratches and some nasty bruises, but besides that he was fine. 'I've had worse, at least this ain't too bad, nothing a good rest and relaxing sleep wouldn't be able to fix.' He thought to himself. Next he ran his hand along his neck as if he could feel the internal gland. 'And you, why won't you work like you're supposed to?!' He shouted inwardly. "I mean, I probably could guess what I was....probably a beta. I'm not brawny or stubborn enough to be an alpha, but I don't quiver and go shy around other alpha's either, so I doubt I'm an omega.....but who knows? Maybe that would change if the chemicals were released....oh well." He said dejectly aloud to himself.

Slipping into the shower he sighed happily as the warm water cascaded down his skin, it felt cleansing and absolutely wonderful. He scrubbed and washed his hair before allowing himself to just stand and soak under the water. 

Lavi stepped out and wrapped a plush white towel around his waist before walking over to the mirror again to brush his teeth and hair, when he finished he dressed in his more casual clothing of turquoise T-shirt,black jacket and matching black pants, not bothering with his headband, only wearing his signature eye patch. Originally he'd plan on going straight to bed, but now his stomach was aching for food and he couldn't ignore it and figured tonight was as good as any to actually splurge a little. Thanks to Panda's strict rules all the money he made from the order was saved and spent wisely and he was never to splurge, but since the old man wasn't here to lecture him he decided to treat himself. Still feeling bad from the past month he figured it would be the best form of detox for himself, alone time and good food.

 

"Woah it's nice out tonight." Lavi said to himself stepping out into the fresh cool air. "Too bad I can't get time like this more often....sometimes....sometimes I wish I'd have made a different decision, not been a bookman, never been an exorcist.....would I be happier? Would my friends be safer?...." The red head finished the thought in his head as he began to walk and see what would be a good place to eat and rest. 'They probably would be, they'd be better off with someone who'd actually contribute something to the group instead of always needing saving themself....and they would probably think I'm weird for not telling them what I was yet, I mean it's not like I even know, but they'll take it as a sign of distrust or something.'

 

Down a few more blocks and he finally decided upon a small but expensive looking bar/cafe. He took a seat in a small corner table and looked up at the waitress who'd stopped to take his order.

"Anything special you'd like?" She asked with a flirtatious giggle. 

Lavi returned her smile with his own little smirk. "Yes please, how 'bout and order of quesedillas and a cup of whiskey."

"As you wish sir." The girl said as she flounced away to retrieve the order. He hated hard alcohol, the taste made him a little nauseous and he wasn't exactly a heavy weight either, but he found it a little self-conscious to order a more 'girly' drink, he'd observed that people make assumptions based on the alcohol you drank, so he decided to just go with the first thing that popped into his mind.

When the waitress returned with his order, Lavi dug into the good excitedly happy to sooth the ache in his stomach, when he was halfway done he began sipping the whiskey in his glass slowly, feeling the liquid heating up his body and taking the edge off his nerves, for a bit he was in a simply happy and calm state listening to the soft music that was playing, enjoying his food. At this moment, Lavi really couldn't complain.

In fact, Lavi felt so good that he decided past his better judgement and ordered another drink, and then a third. By the time he stepped out into the cool night air again he was pretty buzzed, so much so there was a slight wobble in his walk and slurr in his words. As the flame-haired teen wandered down the cobble street, he found himself a bit lost not remembering where the hotel was from the bar.

"Shit..." He said with a pout leaning against a wall, trying to gather himself. 

"Hey there cutie." A voice came from the alley next to him. He looked over and saw a group of men walk up to him. The tallest with short messy blonde hair and a noticeable black snake tattoo on his face and everything visible from the neck down was covered in more, the two smaller men flanking him were the same, except they had longer brown hair pulled back into ponytails. Their clothes were a bit dirty and tattered and their mannerisms and expressions made it obvious they were up to no good. Lavi instinctively went to back away. 

"Hey now, don't run away, we won't bite....hard." The large middle man said stepping forward and grabbing Lavi's shoulder. "You look lonely and lost, I have a solution for you, how about I stuff you with my knot and make ya mine? A boy as hot as you is pretty rare and I bet you'd give me some cute offspring. Whaddaya say?" He asked tightening his grip on Lavi's shoulder.

Inwardly the teen gulped and he couldn't quite tell why, but he told himself it was because of the alcohol in his system, but he felt a strange heat pool in his stomach at the man's words. On top of that, his usual response would have been to stand up against someone coming on to him in an alley, but now he was feeling more shy and wanted to run rather than fight. He did manage to speak but it came out weaker than he'd have liked. "Th-thanks for the offer....but I'm not an omega nor am I into men so....s-sorry but you can see how this won't work right? So I'll just be on my way..." he said going to try and run away.

Unfortunately for Lavi, he was yanked back and held into place with each of the smaller men gripping his arms in case he tried to run. "Not so fast.....you think I can't smell it on you? You're sweet like a flower and you look like you could breed like a fucking rabbit. You're far too fine of a find to just let go, so I think I'll take you right now." The blonde said with a smirk leaning into the teens neck, running his tongue up and down the side of it over the special gland. 

Lavi shuddered in both unwanted pleasure and disgust. 'What did he mean he could smell it?! There's nothing to smell! I'm not anything....and and I certainly don't wanna and can't be his!' He couldn't let him bite down on that spot, he couldn't be bonded and owned like that. Even of the gland wasn't secreting properly, if someone bit it regardless, his fate would be sealed. The alcohol in his system caused his movements to be slower than usual so hi is struggling wasn't working to help free his grip and he couldn't even find and opportune way to break free using any of the countless martial arts he knew. Lavi was stuck and when he felt the blonde's teeth about to make contact with his skin, he forewent his humiliation and began pleading slurredly for help.

"Someone please!! Stop...stop please! Allen.... Yuu.....someone...please stop, make it stop!" He yelled as best he could, squeezing his eyes shut. Again he was at the mercy of a monster and again he wouldn't be able to save himself. Though he never felt the bite, instead he heard a loud gasp and slam when he peeked his uncovered eye open he saw the blonde collapsed on the ground writhing in pain and whimpering.

"They're inside me...inside me...get them out!" He gasped as he rolled about on the ground frantically grabbing at his own skin. The two men holding Lavi immediately let go and began to back up slowly. 

"It's not very nice harassing someone so vulnerable in the streets." A deep voice said causing Lavi to look away from the man on the ground over to the voice's owner, shocked at who he saw. He almost wouldn't have believed it, if not for the distinct features of curly ink-black hair messy around a soft pointed face, brown eyes covered by round circular glasses, overalls covering a white long sleeve shirt, and of course the glowing purple butterfly in the man's right hand. That's right, none other than Tyki Mikk, ghd Noah of pleasure himself, wearing his usual 'street clothes'.


	2. An Interesting Night

The Rabbit and the Wolf   
Chapter 2 -

Lavi felt his blood run cold as he looked at the Noah. This wasn't good, he was too buzzed to fight properly and knew the others wouldn't be able to come help. He tried to step back, but hit the wall.

"Ah, don't be scared now exorcist, I'm off duty, I won't kill you." Tyki said stepping closer. "Even I have some morals, and I think it's wrong to harrass a clearly drunk boy and nearly rape him in the street."

"H-hey....I ain't drunk, just buzzed....and I certainly don't need a Noah of all people to save me, I can handle myself." Lavi said, eyes still darting around to find an exit, he was so focused on his escape he didn't didn't notice when Tyki had stepped closer to take his hand, only snapping back to what was happening when he was pulled forward. 

"Hey, now focus." Tyki said waving his other hand in Lavi's face. In return Lavi slapped the hand away and tried his best to yank his other back. 

"I am focused, lemme go." He said unable to free his right hand.

"I'll let you go if you feed my curiosity. Why would an excorcist, an omega no less, be wandering the streets all alone at these hours? No bookman, no friends? It's very dangerous and I could smell you a mile away your scent is so strong."

 

Lavi ceased his struggling when Tyki gave a hard pull on his arm to keep him in place, something inside him wasn't feel right and he lost the urge to fight back, immediately looking downwards shyly. "L-look....I don't know what you're smelling but there's no way I'm an omega, the gland in my neck doesn't even work and....and I wasn't about to let that guy do anything  okay? So I don't need your help, I was just having a bad day, decided to go out by myself and got a little lost on the way back to the hotel....so let me go!" He wanted the words to sound more commanding, but despite his will they came out more of a whine and he still wouldn't look the Noah in the eyes. 

Tyki didn't remove the grip on the teens hand, but he did raise an eyebrow in mild amusement as he  examined the redhead up and down before deciding to speak. "Ah, so then that explains it then. Before when we battled you didn't have a scent, Walker and the purple samurai did, but you didn't....and now you do. Must mean you're just a late bloomer. But a cute one like you really shouldn't be out alone."

The Noah let his hand go to adjust his glasses and run a hand through his messy curls. "Alcohol dilutes the senses, you probably couldn't even feel the changes taking place, but I bet you're starting to notice them now aren't you? Feeling more sheepish than usual? Don't really want to fight me? Tell me.....how do I smell to you?"

The question threw Lavi off. 'Smell? What's he talking about now I don't smell any-......oh....' he thought inwardly as the Noah moved closer again. Now he definitely could sense it, the musky aroma meddled with cigarette smoke, mint, and a hint of some Cologne. It was an attractive smell something he could tell was definitely unique to the Noah, and it caused a heat to begin pooling in his lower abdomen. "G-good...." Lavi mumbled out, cheeks flushing at admitting the truth out loud. 

"Thought so." Tyki said, a smirk forming on his face. "What hotel are you staying at? The Ebbing Bay Inn?"

Lavi's eyes went wide. "How did you know that?"

Tyki could see the panic in the youngers eyes and had to let out a chuckle. "It's the only hotel in town. The minor's  I work with work in this town a lot, so I know it well. We should get you back before another unfortunate incident can occur." He said pulling the boy away from the wall. 

"You can't, I can't be seen with you! What if they're awake or something?  And wait a second....I shouldn't even let you get that close to them." The flame-haired teen said with a pout.

"They won't see me, I'll make sure of it, and murdering sleeping teens isn't much my style. Don't worry about it." He said pulling Lavi along. The teen went to protest but was stopped short by the squeeze on his wrist and the serious look on the older male's face, his body telling him not to argue as he's dragged back to the hotel. Luckily they were only a few blocks away so the silence as Tyki pulled him and Lavi stumbled weren't too awkward, and once they reached the hotel Lavi was happy to find his friends were in their own rooms, it made sneaking back to his with the Noah a lot easier. 

Tyki helped the boy up the staircase and down the hall to his room, opening the door and letting the teen in first. "Why did you bother to help me?" Lavi broke the silence by asking. "Morals and all I know...but I'm still an exorcist, it makes no sense."

The man looked at him as if he were confused by the question, and it took him a while before he decided to reply. "Because I thought you were cute." He said plainly as if it should have been obvious. "It'd be a waste to destroy something so lovely. Besides, I try my best to not mix my Noah life and my human life, so it wouldn't be right for me to kill you like this. That can be saved for the battlefield." Tyki went to help the boy to the bed, this time they wound up closer again and Lavi once again got nostrils full of the scent that was so distinctly Tyki, distinctly Alpha. He'd already been blushing between the compliment and the pet name, but now the scent was making his hormones buzz.

"Are you alright lovely? I think you need to lay down and sleep now." The man said looking down at the teen who was clearly somewhere else again. Lavi wasn't listening and stepped closer to Tyki almost burying his face in his chest in an attmept to get more of that scent, feeling like he couldn't get enough of it, his pants getting tighter and lower body heating up. Tyki placed both hands on the boy's shoulders and pushed in back a bit, causing Lavi to let out a disgruntled whine. "Now now." Tyki started with a small chuckle continuing to keep the teen at bay. "It's the first day of the hormones being released, and I know I smell good to you, but I think it'd be best if you laid down to sleep now." 

Lavi pouted and squirmed a bit in place shaking his head, he wasn't thinking clearly and didn't much care, he had a one track mind at the moment, which happened to involve relieving himself of the pressure building in his stomach. "Don't wanna sleep." He murmured. "Want more... " he said determinedly bringing his own hands up to grab at Tyki's shirt. Under normal circumstances he'd have been embarrassed by his lack of shame, and slapped himself for ever even considering what he wanted from the Noah. He'd regret it later but now he didn't really care. "You think I'm cute right? You went through the effort of saving me....then reward yourself as well." He managed to get out as Tyki's grip loosened as he went back to his spot nearly flush against the Noah. "You are the Noah of pleasure after all, right?" He questioned looking up into Tyki's eyes.

Tyki smirked again at the boy's insistence, it was definitely attractive to see the exorcist practically begging him for release. Tyki had slept with many before and figured one more one night stand to add to the list couldn't hurt, especially with an omega who smelled as attractive as he looked. "Alright lovely." He said in simple agreement. "You want relief, I'll help you."

Tyki tilted Lavi's chin up to lock their lips together in a soft but firm kiss before slowly edging his tongue into the boy's mouth, he could taste the lingering alcohol but he didn't mind. Tyki pulled away to trail kisses up the boy's jaw and down his neck, lingering over the sensitive area above where he knew the gland would be. He had to resist the urge to sink his teeth into it, but it wasn't too hard, it wasn't like the teen was in heat or anything. He teased it with his tongue, gaining a soft moan from Lavi before pulling away.

Lavi himself moved them around so he was sitting on the bed and began kicking his shoes off before beginning to rip his own clothes off. He'd never done anything like this before, so it wasn't sensual at all in the way he was practically destroying his clothes. He'd also have to consider that his first kiss, but that didn't matter now. Lavi never even considered the thought of liking guys before this moment either, and yet here he was begging for one, so everything could be considered new now.

Tyki had to laugh at the boy's hastiness but didn't move to stop him, he simply began removing his own clothing, beginning with his glasses and shoes that he kicked off, then moved to his overalls and long-sleeved shirt, discarding them on the floor. The Noah then helped the struggling teen finish removing his own clothes, leaving them now both in their underwear. He pushed the teen back more so his head rested on the pillow before locking their lips together again, this time Lavi eagerly pressing back into the kiss and moaning when he felt Tyki's own clothed hard on pressed against his.

Tyki again trailed from the boy's mouth to his jaw, then to his neck, daring lower to his chest running his tongue over the redheads nipples teasingly before down his toned stomach, stopping above his underwear. He used his hands to help pull down the red briefs over Lavi's legs before discarding them with the rest of the clothes. The Noah hooked one of Lavi's legs over his shoulders pressing teasing kisses to the inside of this thigh. 

The redhead squirmed and moaned in response. "Hurry!" He whined impatiently causing Tyki to chuckle again. Tyki obliged though taking one of his fingers into his own mouth, coating it before using it to tease the boy's entrance before eventually sliding it in making Lavi gasp. It wasn't long before Tyki had two in and couldn't believe how tight the teen was. 'So not only has he just been revealed, but he's a virgin too...interesting.' Tyki though to himself as he continued to stretch the boy, feeling his own cock twitch every time Lavi would writhe and moan. 

Lavi could never have imagined the pleasure he was feeling at the moment, every time Tyki moved one of the fingers inside him little jolts of pleasure shot up through him. He pouted when Tyki removed the digits and looked down to see the man pulling his own erection out, it was long and thick, black curls adorning the top of it. Lavi couldn't help but notice the slight bulge at the base where wthe knot would form. And when Tyki placed it at his entrance he had to resist the urge to squirm down and impale himself upon it.

The Noah pressed it in slowly with a groan, feeling the tight heat. Lavi moaned loudly feeling himself being stretched more and becoming full. Tyki waited to allow the teen to adjust, but Lavi wasn't having it. "T-Tyki....move!" He whined in frustration.

It was the first time he'd ever been called his first name by the redheaded exorcist and the sound of it was wonderful. Giving the boy what he wanted Tyki pulled out and slammed back into the teen roughly a more agressive and primal urge taking over as he continued to thrust into the teen quickly, Lavi wrapping his legs around him to increase contact. 

The whole room was filled with the sounds of slick flesh slapping against each other and soft gasps and moans. Lavi let his eyes travel up and down Tyki, admiring his handsome face and the muscles on his lean frame. He took in that scent again rolling his head back as he felt his release build up, he didn't have to say anything for Tyki to realize he was close. The man took the teens cock in his hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Lavi let out a strangled gasp and soon both their chests were coated with bands of the sticky white substance. 

Tyki thrust a few more times before feeling himself release into Lavi. The redhead felt himself stretch even wider, realizing it was Tyki knotting inside him. Tyki let out a sigh, his own body feeling weak from excertion, he had to flip them both sideways to stop himself from collapsing on top of the exorcist. Tyki rested his chin  on Lavi's, wrapping one arm underneath him as they caught their breath and waited for the knot to end.

Finished with his release, Lavi's hormones finally situated themselves as he came back to himself. He began to feel strange a weird uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, a pout formed on his face.

"Are you alright?" Tyki asked seeing the change in mood.

Lavi wasn't sure what to say, as he wasn't entirely sure what was wrong. "That was my first time." Was all he managed to get out. "I feel...weird."

"I know. Don't worry too much about it. Happens to everyone their first time, it's always weird." Tyki said reassuring him. 

Lavi nodded, unmoving feeling a bit too exhausted to do anything else. He wasn't sure why he blurted out the next question, but he did anyway. "Have you slept with a lot of people?" He looked up at Tyki with curiosity. 

Tyki was amused by the intrigue. "You said it yourself earlier, I am the Noah of pleasure, so I'd have to say yes, I've had quite a few partners before."

"Were a lot of them Omegas?"

Tyki, feeling his knot gone slipped out from the teen and pulled the blanket up over them before he replied. "No not really. They smell good but there's usually loads of problems, they're better for relationships not for sleeping around. Sex makes them sentimental and clingy, and if you accidentally sleep with one in heat there's always the risk of pregnancy. So I usually forego them as partners.".

Lavi let the answer sink in and mulled it over in his brain. "Why did you sleep with me then?" 

"Well....that's a good question, lovely." Tyki began, Lavi blushing at the pet name. "Probably because you're just exceptionally cute. Would have been a wasted opportunity if I didn't."

Lavi nodded, too tired to ask anymore questions or do much of anything really, he let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. Tyki noticed the exhaustion on the teens face, he was tired as well. "Roll over Lovely."

 

"Mmm why, I don't wanna move." Lavi whined.

"You have too. It's a rule. Sleeping face to face or cuddling makes it too intimate, too easy to make attachments. Also why I avoid sleeping with the same person more than once." Lavi whined again but rolled over nonetheless accepting the logic in what he said. It wasn't long before sleep washed over the redhead and he was out cold.

 

Tyki allowed himself to sleep for a while but woke up long before Lavi did. He looked over at exorcist before carefully slipping out the bed and gathered his clothes. He washed up in the bathroom before quietly leaving the room and the hotel. Tyki figured he'd save Lavi the awkward morning after experience.


	3. Back To Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for all the feedback so far, I'm glad everyone is enjoying this! I just wanted to share that I've been typing this on my phone since my laptop died a few weeks ago, so I try to re-read and edit any mistakes but sometimes I miss a few or auto-correct messes it up, so if you see any mistakes that are too bad please let me know and when I get a new PC I plan on fixing everything else.

Lavi woke the next morning the second the sunlight hit his eyes. He groaned feeling both his head and lower half in pain, sitting up his memories came rushing back to him. The drinking, the assault, and sleeping with a Noah.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?!" He asked to himself exasperated as he shook his head. The redhead allowed himself to sulk for a good fifteen minutes before deciding that self-pity wouldn't help and that he needed to get ready to meet up with his team mates. He did notice that the Noah had disappeared, not a trace left. 'Maybe I can just pretend it was all a dream?' He thought to himself as he slipped out of bed, wincing at the slight pain in his lower half, the only proof of the prior night's events, besides the Noah's smell, which Lavi was covered in.

Despite already showering the night before, Lavi felt like he really needed another to help cleanse him of everything that had happened. He couldn't let the others know what he'd been up to and he especially couldn't let them catch any of Tyki's scent on him. Of course they may not remem Tyki's scent well as the last time they'd seen the Noah was before their own glands had begun working, but he was sure the next time they battled they'd immediately recognize it, and there was no way he'd be able to explain himself. He wasn't even comfortable with them finding out he was an Omega, much less fucked a Noah.....the same Noah who nearly killed Allen.

Lavi didn't linger in the shower like usual, instead he spent most of his time scrubbing with soap until his skin was nearly raw and he could barely makeout any scent but his own. It was strange, he'd never really noticed scents before last night, it was dull, now everything was heightened, he could immediately distinguish his own scent from anything else. When Lavi stepped out and dressed back into a clean uniform, he dowsed himself in his usual cologne hoping to mask his own Omega scent and anything else that may have lingered from Tyki. Deciding he was all set and ready, he slapped his hammer to the spot on his side and decided to head out of his room.

Downstairs in the little dining area of the inn, Lavi immediately saw his friends sitting at a table at the far end of the room. Allen, as expected, has a stack of plates a mile high, while Leenalee and Kanda were quietly eating their small breakfast.  Lavi took a deep breath and strolled forward, his usual  happy grin in place on his face. 

"Oh hey Lavi!" Leenalee was the first to greet him. Allen turned around next to greet him. "Hi Rabi!" He said cheerily, cheeks still stuffed with food. Previously Lavi would have found this exchange fun and normal, and now he had to force himself to laugh and smile.

"Haha, Hiya! Seems like Allen's already eaten the whole kitchen, so I probably won't get breakfast this morning!" Lavi replied with a soft chuckle as he took a seat next to Leenalee. 

"I did not! It's only about half the kitchen!" Allen said defensively before returning to his ravenous ways.

"Well Lavi, you know how Allen is, if you wanted to eat you should have gotten down here faster." Leenalee added with a giggle.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but it's okay, I mean, after all I can always steal Yuu's soba!" The second the last word was out of his mouth he found himself met with Mugen at his jugular and Kanda's eyes staring daggers at him. "Baka usagi, I told you never to call me that, and I'll end anyone who touches my noodles." Lavi nodded wordless as he put his hands up defensively. Kanda leaned in more to add to the glare, he sniffed the air a bit. "....you smell different. " He said almost inquisitively.

Lavi felt his heart drop past his stomach. "Do I? N-no I don't, you're crazy! Haha!" He laughed as he tried to deflect the statement.

"You do...you're wearing more if that disgusting Cologne....too much....suspiciously too much." Kanda noted leaning back in his seat. "And there was another scent I don't quite recognize, but it isn't yours....explain."

"Yuu, don't be like that! Really it's nothing I was tired this morning and accidentally sprayed too much of my cologne, it happens!" The purplehaired samurai went to reply but was cutoff when Timcampy flew by in a panic. Allen nodded understanding what the little golem had said and immediately jumped up.

"Guys, there's been an akuma sighting nearby, they're unsure the level so we gotta hurry, there might be more nearby!" The teen nearly shouted before sprinting out of the inn leaving the three behind. Kanda was the next to bolt, followed by Leenalee and then Lavi. Lavi was hopeful that this attack would go better for him and greatful it had distracted Kanda from pushing the we topic of the scents.

 

The group arrived at the scene, luckily there was no mass destruction present and the akuma was a low level. Allen had destroyed it in the blink of an eye. "That's weird, I don't even sense anymore, maybe it was a rogue one left behind from yesterday's attack?" The snow haired teen guessed.

"Probably, that or it's leading to an even bigger attack." Lenalee added.

"Could be but it doesn't seem that way, there'd already be an ambush by now if that were true." Lavi said scanning the area himself just in case. Even if he'd been losing physical fights lately, he at least still had his Bookman brain, and it seemed as if he were right, there was nothing coming for them.

"Well this sucks, this whole mission was a bust, no innocence and no Noah. All that happened was us getting ambushed by a few level 4's. And now we gotta head back home." Lenalee said with a half whine. 

"Yeah it sucks, we've been on so many missions in such a short period of time, when will they let us go on a vacation or something for once." Allen added with his own shrill whine. Kanda rolled his eyes at the two.

"Shut it Moyashi, you know we can't go on vacation, even when we're off duty, we're still on duty. We rest when we die so shut up and stop complaining." 

"I was just joking! Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time." Allen leered stepping in front of Kanda. 

"Why do you have to make jokes about everything?!  You're turning into the stupid usagi over there!" The purple haired man said jabbing a finger over in Lavi's directon.

"Hey! Why're you dragging me into this?! I didn't even do anything!" Lavi pouted. 

"Because you're annoying and piss me off and now Moyashi is acting like you! Both of you can piss off!" He yelled before storming off. Normally Kanda's attitude didn't affect him much, he'd let it go, laugh,  or make a snide remark back, but now Lavi wasn't feeling so daring and the words affected him. It was if his body had shut down against his will and all he wanted to do was shrink up in a ball. 'Stupid new hormones.' He groaned inwardly.

Unfortunately his friends caught on to the unusual behavior. "Hey Lavi are you alright?" Allen asked softly. "Kanda's usually a jerk, but it never seemed to bother you before."

"Yeah, and you looked kind of down yesterday, you disappeared after the battle and we didn't see you since, I went to your room to check but you weren't there." Lenalee said looking up at him.

"S-sorry guys, I'm fine really. I just wasn't feelin' well last night and wanted to get out for a bit. I didn't go far, haha. I guess I'm still feelin' a bit off today, but I'll be fine." He answered with a soft smile. Luckily Lenalee and Allen weren't quite as sharp as Kanda and accepted that answer without further questions and if they noticed something was off about his scent too, they didn't say anything about it.

It was a few hours later after they had all packed that the train arrived to return them to headquarters. So far no other incidents had occurred and Lavi was beginning to feel himself again. Though being on the train was a bit stressful being that Lavi still wasn't used to the new feelings and senses of being an omega. He hadn't noticed it earlier, but now being on a compact train right next to him, Lavi could really smell Kanda's scent, it was lavendery mixed with a bit of musk and he had to turn away to face the window to stop himself from looking like a werido and leaning over to sniff him. Allen had a scent too, but it wasn't musky at all it was sweet like candy and roses.

Allen and Lenalee had trodded off to get some food and go check out the other carts, leaving Kanda and Lavi alone. Immediately Lavi could feel the tension oozing from the alpha next to him. The redhead decided it'd be best to keep silent and keep his eyes trained out the window, however, that didn't work so well as he could practically feel Kanda's eyes now boring into the back of his head.

"Usagi." He said sternly breaking the silence and causing Lavi to jump. The redhead turned around with a weak smile.

"Y-yeah, Yuu?" He felt like a child cowering when he saw the look on Kanda's face.

"I can smell it all over you. You slept with someone.... that's what you were covering up weren't you? And there's something else I'm smelling, but I can't make it out over everything else."

Lavi wanted to die, he should have known Kanda wouldn't have forgotten about earlier. "N-no...no way I didn't!  I swear!"

 

"Liar. It's faint but it's obvious, you know the rules about personal relationships with people outside of the order. Not to mention you sleeping with someone while on duty. Tch. And what would the old man think if he knew?"

"Alright alright! Fine I did okay? It's not a big deal it was just one night. And.... and it wasn't my fault!" Lavi said leaning back against the window. Kanda leaned in with a glare.

"What do you mean it wasn't your fault?"

"I mean it wasn't my fault! Last night... I decided to take a walk right, because I wasn't feelin' too great.....and uhm long story short my gland started working and I couldn't help myself." Of course Lavi skimped on a few details like the alcohol, being assaulted, oh and just the little fact that it was a Noah he slept with. Kanda leaned I'm even closer now inhaling and studying Lavi's scent again.

Now he could make it out through the Cologne and soap. It was sweet like Allen's, but different it had more of an airy and sea smell to it than candy-like. Now Kanda had realized what the teen had meant. "You're... you're and Omega?" He said as if shocked himself. Lavi couldn't blame him, it wasn't like Lavi held any of the signs of one, or maybe he did and they just became buried under years of acting as a bookman. "I always thought..... huh." Was all the samurai said as he leaned back himself.

"Yuu.... please you can't tell anyone. I don't want them thinking differently of me, and Panda, he's gonna be all over my ass to make sure nothing happens and I stay a straight-edged bookman. I promise I won't sleep around on duty anymore, please Yuu?!" Lavi begged, clasping his hands together and puckering out his bottom lip. Kanda's glare softened and he sighed.

"Don't call me that......fine. I'll keep your little secret, but don't let me catch you screwing around on duty again."

Lavi nodded with a smile thankful that despite his demeanor Kanda had a bit of mercy in him. The redhead slouched down into the seat and leaned his head against the wall, they were almost back to the order and happily he planned on getting back to training and having things be back to normal.

The second they got back to the Order, Lavi stopped Allen when they were alone in the male dormitory hallway. "Hey Allen, I was wondering something, would you mind training with me in a bit?"

"Sure Lavi, but wouldn't someone like Kanda be a better training partner?"

"Ehhh, maybe but you know he'd probably kill me for real if he got the chance."

"Well that's certainly true." Both teens laughed as they made their way down the many hallways and staircases until they reached the underground training center.   
They started with a basic workout, jogging long miles, endless sit ups and pushups. Lavi was surprised that when he pushed himself he was actually able to keep up with Allen, truthfully he'd always thought the boy's amazing physical abilities were due to his parasitic innocence, but now he was realizing that it just took that much work

When the warm up was done they began their sparring session. For the first 10 minutes Allen kept landing hits and knocking him over, he was too fast with his sword. But by the 30min mark they were at a standstill, Lavi now using the genius half of his brain to strategise, he managed to figure out how to compensate for the lack of his hammer's speed, but now he was left defending and thus they were going nowhere. By the 50minute mark the redhaired teen had finally figured out how to gain the upperhand using techniques he'd only theorized about like using his hammer at a mid-size and mixing it with martial arts. He was beginning to feel satisfied and confident again in his fighting and strategic abilities. By the 90minute mark he'd won over 10 rounds of sparring. 

Allen put his hands up in defense. "Wow Lavi, you've gotten a lot stronger I'm impressed, even Kanda and Lenalee can't take me down that much. Jeez, I think we should call it a day now, I can practically smell the food from the kitchen." The snow haired teen had already deactivated his sword and was floating out of the room. Lavi had to laugh and now that the session was over the pain and fatigue had reached his muscles, he groaned a bit and decided that he wanted to just go to bed rather than eat, he had an early morning with the Panda the next day anyway, so Lavi made his way back to the showers, washed and doused himself in more body sprays before collapsing onto the top bunk of his bed and passing out.


	4. The Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! I'm sorry this update is late! But I did this chapter from Tyki's POV and I hope you like it.

Tyki sighed as he brushed the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand before slamming down the pick against the rock again. He was still playing the role of human currently and was pushing through a hard day's work. This was longer than what was typical for him to spend with his human friends, usually by now he'd be back in his Lord attire drinking fine wine and finding an agreeable lover for the night...and yet he was here. The Noah of pleasure couldn't quite seem to get himself to go back, he couldn't stop thinking about his night with the redheaded exorcist and it made him feel strange. Normally Tyki never thought over his many one night stands, but the image of the writhing Bookman boy wouldn't leave his head, even having a few loving sessions with his hand because of it, it made him feel a bit shameful. Of course he couldn't let his family know that he'd slept with the enemy, and let him go unscathed. So, instead of facing them he decided to throw himself into this grueling work and wait until they needed him.

Around 7 when the sun was setting, all the minors exited the cave with sighs of fatigue as they made their way back to camp. Tyki himself felt the ache of the days work throughout his whole body. He perked up though when he saw Eeez running towards him excitedly as per tradition after a day's work. The Noah stopped the boy by running a hand through his hair, messing it up as he tossed him another piece of silver and smiled as the boy ran off laughing.

The Noah stretched as he thought to himself, 'Maybe I should go back now? After all a plush bed sure beats the wooden floor of the train anyway and I'm exhausted.' Tyki ran over to his friends with a smile. "Sorry boy's, can't play poker tonight, I have another family job to run to." The men nodded and turned to finish their meals as Tyki ran off, they were used to it now and stopped inquiring long ago.

As if the universe had read his thoughts a nearby train employee came out and tapped on Tyki's shoulder. "Mr. Mikk? You've gotten a message from someone named Sheril? He said it was a family job and he needed you at the Millennium mansion by tonight." Tyki nodded without replying and head off. 

Back inside the mansion he called his home he managed to grab a few hour nap before his brother came rushing in to wake him up in a panic. "Calm down Sheril, I'm fine.....really I'm fine....I won't be late." He groaned pleading with the man as he dressed himself in his fancier attire for the night. "Yes I got the memo, we need a deal with the Largo family from Italy....yes I know, seduce his daughter or son.....brother please.... " Tyki stomped his foot and turned around to glare at the older male. He wasn't in the mood for his brother's nagging, or much else really. Since he'd woken up his body had felt hot and emotionally he'd been easily agitated like a bull. 'I'm probably starting a rut now, aren't I?' He sighed inwardly as he made his way away from his brother who was still mid-rant, and down the hall to the large ball room.

Tyki's mood had only worsened as the night went on as half the single men and women in the ball room had made their way to him like magnets, it was probably brought on by the pheromones, regardless Tyki politely rejected them as he single out the targets of the night. The Largo son was an alpha and it was pretty apparent he didn't want to be within 10 feet of the Noah, the girl though was easier to persuade, though it took the use of Tyki's silver-tongue to wedge the girl away from her protective older brother.

She was sweet, pretty in a plain way, nothing too special. However, Tyki noted the long red hair she had pulled back into a sleek bun, it reminded him of a certain eye-patched exorcist and that made his body go wild with the memory of it. So of course he made quick work of the girl, charming her easily into a nearby bedroom. The sex hardly relieved any of the pleasure's tension and the whole time he found himself envisioning the young exorcist instead of the girl, almost groaning out his name instead of hers but stopping himself. He left the second the girl was asleep  and crept back to his room again avoiding the family. He'd done his part, the girl was seduced and would be begging her father to endorse the deal with the Earl as a means to please Tyki, unfortunately for her the Noah wouldn't be working out any proposals anytime soon.

On his bed he let out a breath trying to force the built up tension out of himself. His brain only wanted one thing, and from one person. Tyki closed his eyes and inhaled undoing the buckle of his pants and allowing his hand to wander downwards. He allowed images of Lavi to pass through his mind again. The teen looked up at him from the bottom of the bed lustfully he had on only a black pair of panties and some knee-high socks. Without a word he crawled forward and took Tyki's cock in his mouth, lapping at the tip with his tongue before bobbing his head greedily. The Noah groaned at the action and trusted up into the redhead loving the noise he'd make when his head met the back of Lavi's throat. Tyki came after a bit and opened his eyes, coming back to reality, his hand covered in his own seed. 

It still wasn't enough to fufill the instinctive need he had, but it was enough to at least allow Tyki to gain a few more hours of sleep. The next morning the Noah was given orders from the Earl for his next mission, there was a sign of innocence somewhere in Germany. Despite his body still feeling like it was on fire, he knew he couldn't say no, so he agreed to the mission with the stipulation he'd be allowed to travel alone, not feeling like using Road's door to get him there. Instead, Tyki took the train. He figured at the very least he'd be able to find a new lover along the way, though he doubted that would even help much.

Boarding the train, Tyki took his seat and waited for the train to move. It was nearly empty until the third stop when many more people had boarded, Tyki figured that would be the best opportunity to scope out a potential lover. However, all his thoughts came to a halt when he heard a familiar voice.

 

"Ouch! Why you gotta hit me like that, Panda? It was a cute girl, what can I say?!" Lavi whined and rubbed the back of his head. 

"You're a moron. You know better." An older voice was heard in reply. "We're on a mission and therefore cannot indulge in such pleasantries."

"It's not that big of a deal, is it? Allen, Yuu, what do you think?"

"Don't call me that baka usagi!"

"Ouch!!! Why do you all have to hit me?!" Lavi pouted rubbing the even newer bump on his head. Tyki couldn't help but laugh at the scene he'd observed, and he couldn't wait to have the redhead again. It was against his own rules but he couldn't seem to sate himself and figured at least one more round with the exorcist would help. With the others on the train it would take a bit of planning for it to all work out smoothly.

The Noah waited until night time, using his powers to easily slip through rooms until he found the one the exorcists were occupying, thankfully, all of them including the old man were sleeping soundly. Tyki took out a playing card, wrote a small message on it and slipped it onto Lavi's lap before waking him up with a ghost of a touch and disappearing back to his room. The message was simple, it was his room number and a little heart, he figured the boy would be bright enough to figure out who had sent it, it was just a matter of seeing if he'd actually come.  As Tyki figured, he did.

A small knock was heard at his door a bit later, he opened it to see Lavi rubbing his uncovered eye with a pout on his face as he held up the card with his other hand. "Not cute." He said a hint of tiredness still on his voice. "Firstly, if the others had woken up I'd be in a lot of trouble it was already hard to hide what happened last time, which was a mistake by the way...." despite his lecture his cheeks were red and he wouldn't make eye contact, obviously reacting to Tyki's rut. The Noah didn't let him finish and pulled him into the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"H-hey!" The teen gasped. Tyki pushed Lavi against the door pinning him too it.

"I don't doubt your regret, it was the first night of your hormones being released and you were drunk. Can't say my family would be too happy if they knew what happened either, nor do I make a habit of sleeping with the same person more than once....but you see, I have a bit of a confession to make." Tyki began rubbing his thumb along Lavi's cheek, enjoying watching the teen flush and nearly squirm beneath him at the touch. "In the weeks we've been apart, I can't seem to keep you out of my mind, and now that you can see I'm in my rutting period, it's been even harder. So you imagine the temptation I have when it just so happens to be that you and I have found ourselves together again. So tell me, will you indulge me again?" He asked whispering into Lavi's ear. The teen finally squirmed as his breath hitched. He didn't answer, but when Tyki's lips met his he pressed into them eagerly. The experience was even better sober, he decided as he allowed the Noah to take the lead again. He'd have a he'll of a time explaining off and covering his scent, especially to Kanda, but the redhead was too drawn into the man's scent and power that he made the impulsive decision to not care. 

Tyki in a rush helped the teen out of his uniform, tossing the pieces of it all over the floor before relocking their lips together in a rough and fast paced kiss. Their hands were a splayed mess over each other and their bodies pressed to one another almost desperately. Tyki sat the teen down onto the bench and leaned down pressing his fingers against Lavi's lips. The redhead responded by taking them into his mouth and sucking on them, coating each digit with his saliva, the action caused Tyki's erection to pulse in his pants. He noted that sober the boy was much less innocent and much better at seduction then he'd given him credit for.

The Noah slid his hand down and placed a finger at Lavi's entrance seeing the boy hiss slightly at the penetration, he gave him time to adjust before adding another and using his fingers to work and stretch the teen until he deemed him ready. The angle in the small room was awkward so he flipped the teen over so his head and arms were pressed into the bench and Tyki held his hips upwards with his arm before sliding himself into Lavi. It took a great amount of self control to stop himself from rutting into the teen roughly from the getgo, he waited until he got the redheads approval to move. He set an immediate quick pace which had Lavi seeing stars, the angle made it perfect for Tyki's cock to hit Lavi's special spot.

Despite Tyki's rough and frantic thrusts, Lavi was in bliss and a part of his brain told him that his life would be perfectly content with having Tyki rut into him like this forever. It wasn't long before Lavi felt his orgasm build to release and he choked out a long moan, Tyki followed soon after. Both their skin glistened with sweat, but before Lavi could even breath again, Tyki tossed his own shirt off and lifted the boy, switching their position so Tyki was holding Lavi up against the wall. It surprised him, he'd expected the normal knotting and breath catching, but Tyki wasn't done yet, as he thrusted into the teen again making Lavi's uncovered eye gi wide with a weird pleasure. His insides were already so sensitive and the added simulation had him groaning and clinging to Tyki, digging his nails into the man's back. Round two didn't last long either with both males finishing again, Tyki's knot finally forming as he collapsed back onto the bench, holding Lavi on his lap as they both caught their breath.

"Satisfied now?" Lavi asked when he finally had his breath back. Tyki looked down at the teen with a lazy smile. 

"Oh yes, I feel much, much better." 

Lavi nodded and laid his head back down in the crook of Tyki's neck, they stayed silently like that until his knot unswelled and he was able to pull out, they moved around a bit so they were comfortable, but still a mess of limbs intertwined with each other. Tyki found himself oddly comfortable with Lavi laying on him as he  ran his fingers through the flaming locks, it was strange, by this point he'd already be feeling himself wanting to leave.

After a few more moments of silence Tyki found himself speaking. "Answer me this lovely, was there a reason you came by again?"

Lavi didn't look up as he responded. "I don't know....at first, I was going to tell you to leave me alone. When I woke up alone in that hotel room last time, it wasn't my proudest moment, and one of my friends almost figured it all out too. But after that night, being back at my bookman duties, I guess...I don't know, I haven't been feeling the same. It's a very strict life, I can't have real friends, relationships, I'm not supposed to indulge in anything outside of my job, not even small things like a drink here or a smoke there. When I was younger it was fine, but for a while I've been rethinking it and after my hormones released I've been feeling things differently, more intensely. It's much harder to remind myself to not get involved. So tonight I was going to say no because that's what I was supposed to do, the right thing to do, but then something in my brain said it might be fun to just let go again, so I did. Can't say I'm entirely disappointed either. But you said you don't sleep with people more than once, so why did you decide to sleep with me again? Have you really been thinking about me that much? I couldn't have been that impressive for it being my first time and drunk." Lavi let out a little laugh.

Tyki nodded in understanding at the teens words before he responded as well. "Strange, most things in life I do because they're pleasurable, it's odd for me to think about such a life, must be very boring.....But it's true, I've broken my own rule, but that's only because it's an odd situation. I've never thought about anyone I've slept with after the fact, if I'm being honest. So it was surprising to me when I found myself constantly wandering back to that night. I tried ignoring it but it didn't work, so I decided that obviously the only solution would be to have you again. And don't worry, despite the events surrounding our first encounter, you were better than most even still, lovely."

Lavi blushed at the pet name unused to the affection. It occurred to him that this was the first real conversation the two had and he shouldn't have been feeling so open or comfortable with the Noah. Though he figured their activities made for a good stress-reliver, and he found himself secretly wanting more.


	5. It happens

After the train incident, Lavi had become quite adept at hiding Tyki's scent on him as well as finding excuses to branch away from the team and Bookman himself. Each time he was with the Noah it helped to clear his brain and Tyki made it easy to not stay attached, he'd always be gone by morning.

Currently though, Lavi was standing next to Lenalee in the large dark forest. A bloodstain mixed with dirt and the shiny little golem was all that was before them. Lavi felt his fists clench despite himself, he knew this was where Allen was supposed to be and he knew that he shouldn't be this upset. He had no right to be, he was supposed to be unbiased, again those feelings of self doubt creeped up on him mixing with the burning anger. He was a Bookman, Allen wasn't really his friend....or he wasn't supposed to be. Yet here he was about ready to smash the entire forest with his hammer as Lenalee sobbed next to him.

Timcampy began to move, buzzing to life again making both exorcists look up at the little golem. "What is it?" Lenalee asked between sobs when the thing chomped at her hair and tugged on it. Tim whirled about a bit more before opening it's mouth, a light coming out and casting onto a tree like a projector. It showed images of the night's earlier events. Allen trying to save Suman, the man bursting into thousands of familiar butterflies, Allen being too injured to move, and then Tyki...

 

-  
"What a sight Shounen, you tried to help him, but it was useless. And now look at you?" The man said lighting a cigarette and taking a seat next to the teen. Allen's face contorted from sadness to anger and used the rest of his strength to deck Tyki in the face. The Noah obviously hadn't seen it coming as his cigarette was sent flying and his top hat fell off, he looked more amused than angry though. 

"You're really something kid. Most people wouldn't even be able to move...looks like your lucks run out though." Tyki's smirk grew into a full on grin as he used his power to plant Allen's arms into a tree so he couldn't move them again if he tried. Allen looked unphased and continued glaring with all his might at the Noah as if he could will him to die with his hatred alone.

"Kill me or go." Allen said with a hiss. Tyki laughed again still amused.

"Just killing you wouldn't be any fun! You're strong and a sudden death wouldn't suit you, nor ease my boredom. So let's play for a bit."

Allen responded by spitting at the man. Tyki didn't respond to the bait and moved forward to run a hand along Allen's side. "I wonder how much your Order and precious friends would feel about you being defiled by a Noah."  
-  
Those words caused Lavi's stomach to drop, he felt the insult burn into his skin despite not being the one it was directed at. The redhead shifted uncomfortably knowing what was about to take place when he saw Tyki use his powers to begin stripping the white haired teen. 

"Tim, skip ahead please,  we don't need to see this, Allen wouldn't want us to see this. " The words left Lavi's lips in a serious and monotone manner. Tim bounced in agreement before skipping the projection ahead. 

-  
Now Allen was on the ground,  Tyki was in front of him blocking his lower half from sight. "Now Shounen, our fun will have to come to an end. " The man said holding a little purple butterfly on the tip of his finger before plunging it into Allen's chest.  The teen gasped as blood shot from his mouth and he convulsed slightly. 

"Don't worry,  I only let it have a little bite, now you can lay here in your anguish." Tyki said mockingly before pulling out another cigarette, the projection ending.  
-

Lavi felt sick to his stomach. He wasn't stupid, he knew what Tyki was, but in their nights alone together, the sweet words being whispered into his ear,  the soft touches,  everything melded together and made Lavi forget about who the two of them were to each other.  What the man was capable of. He'd killed Lavi's best friend. Worse than that... Lavi hated himself currently. Not only should he not be upset at all,  not be attached, but the overbearing feeling in his chest and stomach wasn't the fact that Allen was gone, but the burning jealously of seeing knowing Tyki touched him like that, the anger of the insult.  He'd failed.  He failed as a friend.  He failed as an exorcist. And most importantly he failed as a Bookman. 

Lavi was yanked out of his thoughts when he heard Lenalee's shrill scream penetrate through his skull. She had been in shock before and now her emotions had finally caught up to her. Lavi stared at her before wrapping his arm around the girl and pulling her close. 

"Lenalee we have to go back now. " lavi said emotionless as he held her. She shook her head and tried to push him off. 

"No!  No!  We can't go!  Allen..... He..... He could be alive still!  We have to find him Lavi! Let me go! " She squirmed but he held on tightly.  

"Lenalee you saw what happened,  a tease bit his heart,  there's no way he could have survived that.  C'mon we have to go." He didn't let her retaliate as he used his other hand to activate his hammer and dragged her with him as he used it to fly them back to the ship that would be taking them to their next destination. 

On the ship Lavi found himself in the most sour of moods. Bookman had already beaten him for snapping at Lenalee and reminded him of his true objective,  but the pain in his skull from the smack of the book wasn't enough to knock the feelings out of himself. Lavi still felt disgusting. 'How? Allen is my best friend and all I can think about is how jealous I am that Tyki touched him like he touched me....and does Tyki think that whenever he beds with me?  That it's fun to know he's defiling an exorcist? Is that all he thinks of me?  I'm so stupid for letting myself fall for his sweet talk and false sense of caring.  He'd probably laugh at me right now wouldn't he?  Why do I even care?  He told me before he slept with many other's.... I know he does,  but something about it being Allen makes it worse.... Oh Allen,  I'm so sorry. ' Lavi's interview with himself ended when Bookman smacked him again. 

"Lavi,  are you listening?!" Bookman asked annoyed.  "I don't know what's gotten into you,  but you need to listen to me.  We are not exorcists.  These people are not your friends,  and Lavi isn't who you really are.  Stop moping around about the Walker boy. Do your job,  I'm getting too old to train another apprentice so don't make me have to because you're a failure. "

Lavi didn't reply to Bookman's stinging words, he simply nodded and took the book he was supposed to memorize from the old man. He swallowed thickly as he opened the large book and forced himself to concentrate. 

A few days later the group arrived in Japan as expected.  Lavi still hadn't gotten over what had happened but he had been feeling strange since the night before and the tension from the upcoming battle had abled him to be distracted. His body was beginning to feel hot, his senses becoming heightened, and it made him uncomfortable,  it wasn't too bad so far,  just a few degrees above what was normal.  He had an idea what was beginning but he didn't have time to get anti-heat medication or to even worry about it. On the mainland they ran into Kanda's group,  which made Lavi's heart sink.  

"Oi, where's my Moyashi? "Kanda asked bumping into Lavi. The redhead didn't want to reply, didn't want to be the one to tell him the news,  and he especially didn't want to feel the brunt of the alpha's rage. It took a moment before he finally spoke. 

"Allen.... He's not here anymore Kanda. " It was one of the only times Lavi ever used the purple haired teen's last name,  which let him know it was serious. Kanda narrowed his eyes as Lavi relayed what had happened. Lavi could immediately feel kanda's anger as if it seeped out of the older teen and into himself,  it was a strange feeling and it caused his body to heat up more making him back up. 

"Usagi, why are you backing up like I'm going to kill you?" Kanda stepped forward  and stopped. He could smell it through all the scents and Cologne Lavi had on. "Oh." He said giving the redhead a knowing look.  "Sorry. " It was strange for Kanda to apologize but the look on his face told Lavi he knew what he was doing to him. "I'll be keeping my distance. " Was the last thing Kanda said before turning heel and walking off,  taking his inner rage with him.

Lavi ignored what was going on with his body as the group marched forward. It wasn't long before they reached a group of Akuma,  they were weaklings and easy to take out, Lavi used his fire stamp and watched as the entire group vanished into ash. The path was pretty clear from there on,  the trees and bushes wooshed by until they reached the end of the trail that opened into an old Japanese village. The group was immediately ambushed by another group of Akuma, this group was much stronger consisting of only level three and above. 

Lavi was beginning to feel his body heat up more and it was making it harder to fight. His movements were more rash and less thought out now.  

"Lavi you moron what are you doing?! "Bookman yelled watching the teen haphazardly throwing attacks. 

"S-sorry Panda. " He said with a wince.  The rest of the team had gotten the akumas to weaken so Lavi mashed his heaven and fire seals together to form a double attack which managed to wipe out the rest. He leaned forward panting from the exertion and the heat.  The redhead spun around when he heard a familiar laugh and his blood went cold. On the roof next to him was none other than Tyki  holding Lenalee in his arms,  a wild smirk on his face. 

Lavi didn't know what to do, he remembered Allen and felt a boiling anger beginning to bubble as Lenalee was pulled back further, but he also felt a weird pang in his heart. He cursed it aside  and readied his hammer and launched at the rooftop. Tyki seemed surprised for a moment before he blocked the attack and used the girl like a human sheild. 

"What's the matter usagi?  Are you upset about your friend?  The girl was just telling me what a sight you guys got to see. Are you hurting?" The man asked with seemingly fake concern in his eyes. It made Lavi have another twinge of guilt and sadness in his heart, he did his best to channel it into more rage as he began a game if wack-a-mole with the Noah. At a certain point Tyki had tossed Lenalee and brushed passed Lavi for a brief moment and the second he did,  the redhead got a wiff of the man's scent which made his body light up like a flame.  He panted heavily and his hammer felt like it weighed a ton even to him. He chased after the man nonetheless finding it hard to keep up.  Tyki disappeared into the building again and when he reappeared he was behind Lavi, grabbing both his arms and pulling him close. The contact made the teen shudder slightly as his core temperature heated up again. Tyki whispered in his ear. 

"Why lovely,  you smell delicious tonight."

"L-let go of me." Lavi said in weak protest as he tried to pull away. 

"And where would the fun in that be?" He asked muzzling the teen's neck.  By this point the other exorcists had made their way closer. Lavi dropped his hammer as he was spun around to face them. 

"Lavi,  what's wrong with you?! What have you done to him?! " Lenalee asked seeing Lavi's state. 

"Oh nothing yet... "Tyki said running his tongue over Lavi's neck making him shudder.  Kanda glared as he stepped forward. 

"Lenalee, this is bad.  Lavi is in heat and that Noah bastard is probably thinking about taking him! "

Bookman and Lenalee both gasped in shock.  "How can Lavi be in heat, he isn't even an -"

Lenalee was cut off by Kanda. "He's an omega." He replied flatly. 

Tyki laughed at their little back and forth,  all the while he was having fun nibbling and suckling up and down Lavi's neck over his gland. "You're right exorcists, I think I'll have your little friend here. "

 

"We can't let him bite Lavi! " Bookman shouted. Kanda nodded in agreement and went to leap with Mugen, he was stopped by Lavi's moaning yelp.  Tyki had already sunk his teeth deep into Lavi's neck drawing blood, and with that their life-mating pact was sealed. 

The group froze in place,  unable to move from shock. Tyki laughed and pulled away wiping the blood from his mouth. "Now playtime is over, I'll be taking him with me." Tyki went to pull Lavi with him but stopped when he bad to Dodge as a white blast of light appeared through the sky and at him. 

"Moyashi! " Kanda yelled when he saw the white haired teen land on the roof,  intercepting the Noah from their friend. 

"You're not going anywhere with Lavi." He said angrily. 

"Oh but it's too late Shounen."

"Wh-wha? " Allen looked down and saw the blood mark on Lavi's neck.  It made his own throb for a moment when he thought about how Kanda always teased that area but would never quite commit to taking it. "Lavi.... No...." He whispered before looking back up at the Noah. "I don't care you're not taking my friend!" Allen went to land another attack but Tyki dodged before disappearing with the Earl, not before blowing a kiss to Lavi, who was writhing on the ground in his heat and taken state.


	6. Emotional Havoc

Lavi twisted and turned on the roof top unable to control his body, he felt like he was in boiling water and his neck felt weird like it was pulsing. All he wanted to do was escape the heat. He was out of it and didn't respond when his friends came to check on him. Kanda lifted the teen bridal style. "C'mon, let's get out of here. " He said hopping off the roof. 

"Y-yeah Lavi needs rest." Allen said with a smile as he followed suit, Bookman and Lenalee as well. They found a small clearing where they laid Lavi down with his hammer next to him.  Lenalee put a wet rag on his forehead before moving over to the group in the clearing. 

"Allen I'm so happy you're alive." She said wrapping him up in a tight hug. "That Noah was awful.... what he did to you and Lavi.... God I'm so happy you're back. "

"I'm happy too.  It wasn't easy to get up after that but my innocence saved me.... I feel sorry for Lavi though,  he can't heal from this. " Allen said looking over at his friend. Lavi only seemed to be getting worse by the minute. It was his first heat,  and that was usually the worse. The group was able to catch some sleep and took turns keeping watch as the night went on. It was hours later before the next attack came. Hundreds of Akuma came at once in a flurry. 

Bookman shook Lavi and helped him stand.  "Lavi,  we have to go,  you have to get yourself together." Lavi groaned as he wobbled to his feet,  he could feel something wet in his pants and the heat only seemed to get worse.  He wobbled along the path with Bookman, barely keeping himself up. The small man had to clear away a few akuma as they went, luckily though it wasn't too much of a hassle to escape even at Lavi's snail-pace. The two bookman came to another open space between two large hills, Lavi collapsed leaning against one of the rock walls. Bookman stood before him and stared down at him. 

"What am I supposed to do with you now?" He asked with a sigh. There was a loud whooshing noise behind them making Bookman whirl around. There were two Noah at the other end of the clearing. "Damnit, it was a trap. " Bookman said to himself. 

The one Noah looked similar to Tyki but had longer brown hair, pointed eyes and wore a white uniform. The other Noah had a matching suit but had strange turquoise hair. The brown haired Noah came forward with a devious smile.  "And here we have them, the bookmen we've be instructed to collect." In a flash both Bookman and Lavi were unconscious. 

 

When Lavi awoke, he was strapped to a chair and was still out of it. He could barely focus his thoughts when he heard someone speaking to him. His body felt heavy,  hot,  and now like something was squirming inside of him. 

"Look at me! " He heard a voice snap as he felt his neck jerk as someone slapped him. It was the Noah from earlier. "You have my brother's scent all over you... tch.  What has Tyki done now? You were supposed to be my catch and yet he goes and does this?!  What a mess! 'Oh Sheryl I was just having fun!' He tells me but my beautiful brother shouldn't make a joke out of something so serious.... And to make things worse the old man here refused to talk despite the insects Fidora had to place inside of you,  like he didn't even care! " Sheryl was pacing back and forth rambling on and whenever he became mad Lavi would feel something inside him snap painfully. He winced but couldn't focus on anything that wasn't the heat and the thought of Tyki.  The second Sheryl had mentioned the name Lavi's brain became one tracked on the curly haired man. Sheryl became distressed when Lavi didn't respond and tightened his bindings before storming off. 

It was days before Sheryl returned,  Lavi had given himself carpet rash from squirming in the chair so much. He wanted out.  Out of the chair, out of his clothes. He wanted Tyki. The brown haired Noah laughed when he returned. "How pathetic, trying so desperately to get to my brother... What can you picture him between your legs.... Like this? "He asked mockingly placing his boot on Lavi's crotch and pressing down making the teen whimper in pain and squirm.  Sheryl looked over at Bookman, not moving his foot. "Oi old man,  are you ready to talk yet?"

The old man didn't respond or even acknowledge the existence of the man speaking to him.  Sheryl responded by pressing his foot down harder making Lavi yell out. "You don't care about you're apprentice huh? I could castrate him right now ya know?!" Again Bookman didn't respond and looked away from the sight next to him. Sheryl in a rage began an assault on Lavi giving him many bruises and lacerations, none too severe. He leaned in to the redhead. "Hear that? The old man won't save you,  but I'll tell you what, talk and I'll let you live.... Huh? "

Lavi blinked lazily, he went to open his mouth but nothing intelligent came out, he was panting like a dog and barely looked Sheryl in the eye.  The Noah of Desire sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fidora,  keep  an eye on them and remove the parasites. The Old man won't talk at all,  and red here won't be able to speak in this state.  Let's see if my brother can get his lips moving." Sheryl left, not before beating the teen some more out of frustration and fun. 

 

It was another few agonizing hours before the door creaked open again. "Yes Sheryl,  I know,  I know,  I'll get him to speak.... Brother.... Road will be fine.... Sheryl... " Tyki slammed the door in his brother's face as he entered,  rolling his eyes. Lavi almost didn't recognize the man. He wasn't in his usual attire. His hair was now really long and pulled back into a loose ponytail, his arms and chest had huge white scars on it and his uniform now matched the other Noah's, white with a cutout design and tight black pants that were very low-rising. Lavi felt his eyes immediately shoot down to Tyki's lower half as he licked his lips. He wouldn't have recognized him if not for that smoldering scent blaring into his nostrils. 

"Miss me Lovely?" Tyki asked kneeling down and cupping Lavi's cheek.  "You don't look so good,  it must be absolute suffering for you right now." Tyki ran a thumb over the redheads cheek causing Lavi to shudder in response. "Sheryl did a number on you,  didn't he? Tsk. Tsk." Tyki pressed a kiss to Lavi's forehead. "Want me to make it all better?"

Lavi's head was swimming as he drowned in Tyki's scent. He nodded trying to move forward,  to get closer, but was stopped by the bindings. Tyki smiled and nodded before using his power to slip Lavi free and lift him carefully,  ignoring the seething glare from Bookman. Lavi instinctively nuzzles closer and leaned up to kiss the man who pulled back.  "Ah,  ah,  lovely. Not right now,  we'll get to that I promise you." The teen let out a dejected whine as Tyki turned and lead them out through the door and down several hallways. Tyki found the boy's scent intoxicating to himself and felt eager to take him again,  especially in his current state. But he had a job to do,  and Lavi needed to be tended to first, so he had to keep himself in check despite his own burning urges to take his now life-mate. 

 

Soon Tyki lead him into a large bedroom filled with a dark purple and black decor. A big four-post bed was in the center with silken sheets. They didn't stay long though as Tyki lead Lavi through a connecting door into a bathroom. Tyki laid the redhead down on the floor before filling the tub with water. He turned to Lavi and began to help him out of his clothes,  the teen sighing a breath of relief when his skin was finally free from the fabric,  the coolness of the tile floor helping his core temperature. He could finally think for a semblance of a moment. "Don't.... Bath.... I don't want a bath.... You,  I want you...it's hot...make the heat stop...."He breathed out. 

It made Tyki chuckle as he grabbed the boy's arm to help him move towards the tub. "I will lovely,  I promise you I will make it all better. First thing's first though, I have to get you cleaned up,  you've been in that chair for over two weeks and Sheryl did quite some damage." Lavi tried to squirm like a petulant child but it didn't work so well as Tyki easily moved him into the tub. Lavi felt a bit more contented as the water was cool on his skin and helped him to calm down a bit as Tyki carefully began scrubbing and washing him, mindful of the bruises and scrapes. The redhead all but mewled when Tyki's hands massaged the shampoo and conditioner into his scalp. When he was finished washing Lavi he pulled him out and into a plush towel drying him off before lifting the teen and popping him on the bed,  not bothering to redress him at the moment. 

Tyki straddled the boy who groaned and attempted to grind upwards to get some friction. The Noah of pleasure leaned forward and kissed his forehead again softly.  "I'll make it all go away right now lovely, but I need you to answer some questions for me, okay?" Lavi shook his head and responded with a groan.. 

"Come now, you want this insufferable burning to go away, right?" He asked grinding downwards causing Lavi to gasp and nod his head. "Then you have to tell me what you and Bookman know about the 14th and the exorcists.....or else you'll have to suffer your first heat all the way through." Tyki whispered against his throat,  darting his tongue out over the freshly cleaned skin. He loved the way the teen smelled, especially in heat,  Tyki wanted nothing more than to flip Lavi over and fuck him through the mattress.  But he forced himself to keep calm, Lavi was too desperate to resist for much longer. Lavi shook his head again,  but his eyes wavered in their resolve. Tyki tempted the teen again by running his tongue down Lavi's chest and stopping just above his erect member. "Come Lovely, tell me so we can have our fun. I'll breed you wonderfully." 

With the man's tongue dancing around his skin so agonizingly,  Lavi couldn't help it. He nodded and wracked through his heat soaked brain for all the info he could find and babbled them all out rapidly and out of order. Tyki had to concentrate to make sense of it all but he managed knowing he wouldn't get much better out of Lavi in this state. "Good boy." He cooed, leaning down and finally locking his lips with Lavi's beginning the relief he'd promised. Lavi pressed back eagerly lapping up all of Tyki's flavor. 

When the Noah pulled away for air Lavi clawed at his new uniform to try and remove them. Tyki helped by slipping them off and tossing them aside onto the floor before leaning back down to kiss him quickly on the lips,  then the neck, and finally downwards to use his tongue to flick over the teens sensitive nipples, sucking and lapping them up as Lavi mewled beneath him. Tyki allowed his hand to wander down to Lavi's entrance, as he figured the slick from heat had the teen well lubricated. He pulled his hand up and pumped himself with his hand covered in the slick. The second the liquid made contact with his skin its chemicals stimulated him in a new way and his Alpha side began to take over. 

Tyki flipped Lavi over quickly and lined himself up at the boy's entrance before slamming in,  not bothering to give him time to adjust as he rutted fast and rough into his slick hole. The tight heat was absolutely amazing and like nothing the Noah had ever experienced before. Lavi was a writhing mess beneath him,  hardly able to even babble something unintelligible. Instead he gave mewls and satisfactory whines as there was finally some relief from his boiling body at the moment. He ground himself up into Tyki's thrusts wanting more. Tyki obliged by speeding up even faster into the tight heat. It wasn't long before the redhead felt his orgasm approach and he came intensely with a squeal and a shudder,  his insides tightening around Tyki's cock making the man groan. The Noah bent down and bit the teens neck where he had before which made Lavi gasp and see stars, Tyki roughly continued to rut into him until his own orgasm approached and he spilled his seed into Lavi as his knot formed keeping the two locked together even when he released Lavi's neck. 

 

Tyki's seed was the final ingredient in giving Lavi his relief as that was the only thing that would cure his heat. He flopped into the plush pillows, only moving when Tyki pulled him closely and tightly. Lavi closed his eyes taking in Tyki's scent and feel, falling asleep quickly finally able to let his body rest peacefully. The Noah waited a bit before he pulled out of the sleeping teen, his own body was tired but he couldn't find sleep quite yet. Instead he readjusted the hairtie on his curly black hair and laid next to Lavi, draping an arm over him as he ran his fingers through the teens flaming hair and took in his scent. Normally now would be the time when he'd escape,  leaving Lavi to wake up alone.  But this time was different, and his alpha urges forced him to be protective, not that he wanted to leave anyway,  it was his own bed after all and there was no reason too anymore. He wrapped Lavi close in his arms and pulled the plush blanket over them as he fell asleep himself. 

Hours later Lavi awoke first,  rubbing his eyes,  he went to move but realized he was stuck in Tyki's arms. He looked over and studied the man's sleeping face before realization hit him all his emotions came flooding back to him. 'My body isn't hot anymore.... which means... Oh no... ' He gulped, the heat would only end if he conceived. That was problem number one for him.  'I can't believe... I sold out my friends for a good fuck!' He cursed himself for problem number two. 'And.... And I'm with Tyki,  he... What he did to Allen... How could I be so stupid... And Bookman what would he say now?!' Lavi began shaking as he ran over all his jumbled thoughts. The teen didn't even notice when Tyki began to stir. 

"Lovely, are you okay? " He heard the smooth and feel voice ask.  It made him jump a little, but he turned to glare at the man, his feelings of guilt reworked themselves into anger and as he shook he pulled his hand back and went to backhand Tyki but his wrist was caught mid air. Lavi tried to yank his arm free but Tyki didn't let go,  instead pulling him closer and using his free hand to wipe the tears away from Lavi's uncovered eye. The redhead hadn't realized he'd been crying and it made it hard for him to articulate properly.  

"Get... Off... Me.  Don't touch me." He wanted the words to sound angry like a command,  but they came out more like a pathetic whimper. Tyki half obliged by letting Lavi's arm go,  but let his other arm wrap around the teen's back to help support him. Lavi curled into himself,  he pulled his knees up to his head,  wrapped his arms around them and began to sob. The Noah next to him rubbed his back softly trying to sooth him a bit. 

"Lovely, tell me what's wrong."

"You! You're what's wrong!" Lavi snapped in a fit of rage again flailing and trying to hit the man with a barrage of weak punches. "Let me go. Go mock me with and leave me alone... " Tyki grabbed his arms and pinned him down and held him tight to calm him. 

"Mock you? What are you talking about?"

Lavi didn't reply he just let out more uncharacteristic sobs. He was mixed between wanting to cling to Tyki like a huge stuffed bear and wanting to roll off the bed and crawl under a rock. He breathed out heavily and took to resting his head on the man's shoulder as he tried to calm himself down, he didn't talk for a long while and simply laid there listening to Tyki's heartbeat like a metronome for his emotions.


	7. Chapter 7

Lavi managed to finally talk again, he didn't have the energy to move from Tyki's arms but felt too shameful and upset to look up,  so instead he stayed put eyes casted down as he spoke. "You... I saw what you did to Allen.... What you said to him.  You must think the same thing about me don't you?  You laugh about defiling another exorcist,  think about how funny it would be to see my friends...the Bookman clan push me aside if they knew.... that's why you did all this,  right? It's just one big insult...and you have to have known how I would feel after seeing what you did to Allen,  and you probably mock me for that too.... 'Oh look at the stupid Bookman boy, growing attached to me like some lovesick school girl.'" He spat shivering again. "And what's worse is that I'm the awful fucking person. Because I'm not even mad at what I saw you do! I'm not mad about the people you killed,  about Allen.  And I should be!  I just manage to ignore it somehow.  But when I saw you with Allen all I could think was how jealous I was that you touched him like that.  But I knew I shouldn't have been because we had an agreement.  No attachments,  but Allen was different than some random girl off the street because he was my friend and an exorcist too! Because I was dumb enough to feel special..... and.... and...I'm an awful fucking person who failed at everything, and it's all you're fault." Lavi had nearly forgotten to breathe between his sobs and long ramblings,  he went back to shivering in place like a frightened rabbit. He wasn't used to having such intense emotions and wasn't enjoying it at all. 

Tyki tilted his head nearly astonished at the teen's outburst. He couldn't blame him though after all that had happened. He wasn't sure what to say to make him feel better so it took a while before Tyki himself spoke at all either. Instead he focused his time on shushing and cooing at the redhead to try and at least calm him down. 

"Lovely." He began as he finally found the words. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should explain?" He offered as Lavi looked up at him slowly. It was a strange experience for Tyki as well,  he wasn't used to the strange twinge in his heart when he saw the boy before him crying. 

"I'll start off with this. I've known for weeks that you and Bookman would be a target. I was at least happy I wasn't the one who had to do it, but as time went on and you and I saw each other again, the thought of you possibly being killed didn't sit right with me,  but I wasn't sure what I could do about it... so when we met again in Edo it came to me. I had to be cruel because I couldn't look suspicious, but taking you there in front of your friends and the other Noah, it seemed more like an insult than affection and it also gave me the ability to save you as I have now." Tyki felt Lavi relax a bit more into his arms at the confession. "You are special to me Lovely. Of all the people I've been with none ever stick with me,  leave me wanting more the way you do. And not just you're body, but you.  The conversations we'd have,  the time spent before and after we'd bed together.... But Allen.... That's different." Tyki paused again so he could move them around so they both laid on their sides looking at each other. "Lovely,  I'm not a great person. As I've always said I have two sides, light and dark.  That's what makes my life interesting....I try to not let you see my dark side but unfortunately I can't always do that. I won't apologize for the boy or the people I've killed,  because it would be a lie.... But I will say I'm sorry it had such an adverse affect on you,  I gained no pleasure from you being upset."

Lavi sat up and pushed backwards til he was near the edge of the bed. "So what you're telling me that I just have to accept the awful things you do? This is my life now?!"

 

"Yes." Was Tyki's simple response. "You want to be special to me, yes? You wanted my affection,  yes? Then both sides of me come with that.... not that we really have a choice now... " Tyki said reaching over and placing his hand on Lavi's belly. Lavi looked away when the hand rested itself on him, he knew exactly what Tyki was getting at and that made him gulp. 

"I... I can't do this... No my friends... I. "

"Even if they did find out I'm sure they'd understand. They saw me forcibly take you,  and they know you weren't in your right mind....it's all right now."

Lavi had to think about Tyki's words. It was hard and he still hadn't sorted out his emotions entirely,  but Tyki had a point  with conception now came a new responsibility for the redhead, and as he thought longer he realized that he couldn't go back to being a Bookman after being taken,  and as an exorcist,  if the Order even let him go back,  would never accept a child born of Noah and exorcist. So he was stuck here now. At least Tyki's words were of some reassurance, he took Lavi's feelings seriously and cared enough for him. Lavi finally nodded before crawling back over to Tyki and curled up with him again, Tyki's alpha pheremones calmed him down,  especially now they were paired together. He pulled Tyki's hand over his stomach again and rested his own hand on top of it. 

"What of your family? " Lavi asked after a bit.  "Yeah they know you took me and all for information.... But what about now that we've conceived together?"

"They'll be fine." Tyki said with a shrug.  "Sheryl has a weird family obsession so he'll probably be bouncing off the walls, and as long as I do my job as a Noah I doubt the rest will care either,  a lot of the Noah have human friends and family,  it'd be no different. Besides, if nothing else they'll be interested to see what a Noah and an exorcist make together as it's never happened before."

Lavi nodded at the assurance looking up to meet Tyki's gaze with a small smile,  he placed his hand on Tyki's cheek studying his face for a bit. Another less important question piqued his curiosity now that he was calm.  "What happened to you?  Those scars.... And your hair? "

Tyki seemed confused for a moment before smiling wide. "Oh,  you've missed a bit haven't you? Well essentially after my brother captured you and the old man in Edo,  the ark opened. Your friends entered it to try and find you and that girl who'd fallen into the portal on accident. Allen and I had quite the fight, you see he told me he forgave me for what I did to you and him and he said he wanted to exorcise the Noah from me. It made me laugh until I took a hit from that new sword of his. It left me with these scars, but instead of exorcising the Noah in me he awakened it....I don't remember much about it honestly. I remembered waking up with pain,  my hair being longer and having slightly improved powers. " He shrugged as if it was unimportant. Lavi nodded as he looked over the man,  running a hand along his chest and arms over the scars lightly.  "I will say that samurai boy was scary! He was so mad about what happened to Allen I really thought he would Peel my face off like an apple with that sword.... Is he Allen's alpha? They don't seem together?" 

The inquiry made Lavi laugh a little as he thought of his friends.  "Sort of.... They're a couple even if Kanda doesn't like to admit it,  he just won't bite him yet for some reason." Lavi felt good laughing and smiling a bit, it'd been a while since he'd been able to. Tyki noticed the change in the redhead's mood and leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead softly,  then the tip of his nose, and finally softly on the lips. It felt different than the way they usually kissed passionately, this was simply affectionate and for some reason that unknown feeling made Lavi blush but he kissed Tyki back. 

Tyki sat up more completely now and stretched like a cat before slinking out of the bed and digging through some drawers nearby. He tossed some things Lavi's way before getting dressed himself. "They might be too big, I'll have to get you your own clothes later." Lavi nodded looking down at the black pants,  sweater and boxers he'd been tossed. The sweater was soft and smelled like Tyki and though as he said,  it was too big,  was also very comfortable, Tyki himself wore casual blue jeans and a long sleeved black top. When he was dressed Tyki grabbed his hand giving him another chaste kiss before tugging him along. "We should get you food.  You haven't eaten in days and it's not healthy, plus I'm starving."

"I haven't, haven't I?.... It doesn't feel like it though." Lavi admitted as they walked out of the room and along the halls.

"I'm not surprised, a lot's happened with your body, it hasn't recognized it yet." Tyki responded as he slowed his pace down a bit as they came closer to the dining room. 

Lavi gulped when another set of footsteps was heard before them,  and he was Shocked to see Sheryl and Road before them dressed very casually as well with a very plain looking woman between them. 

"Oh Tricia, it's good to see you again." Tyki said with a smile.  The woman nodded and replied. 

"It's good to see you again too.  Your hair has gotten longer."

"Oh?  Yeah well I've been thinking about getting a haircut." He said as he held up a strand. Road whined at his words and jumped onto him pushing Lavi backwards as she whined.  "No!  no!  Don't cut it! "

"Road Kamelot, don't be so rude to your uncle!" Tricia said as she pulled her daughter off. 

"Don't worry about it." Tyki replied with a half hearted laugh. The sight was very strange to Lavi,  seeing the Noah act in such a normal.... human way. It almost made him want to laugh. His blood ran a bit cold though as Sheryl stepped forward close to him and the images of the torture resurfaced in his brain. 

"Brother,  are you not going to introduce us to your new lover?" He asked with his usual smile. His voice held no malice this time either. 

"Oh yes well, Tricia, Road, Sheryl, this is Lavi." Tyki said pushing the redhead forward a bit. Sheryl reached his hand out and shook Lavi's.

"It's very nice to meet you." Sheryl said. 

"N-nice to meet you too? " Lavi replied awkwardly. Tricia laughed at the boys shy response but the laughter quickly turned into a coffing fit. 

"My darling daughter your mother seems I'll again,  take her will you? " Sheryl asked the short girl, who nodded with a giggle and grabbed her mother's hand before trodding off. Now it was just Sheryl, Tyki,  and Lavi. 

"Tyki he smells.... different. Is he-"

"With child?  Yes. " Tyki said cutting his brother off. The other man seemed,  as Tyki had predicted, ecstatic at the news. "Oh my! This is wonderful! I know my beautiful brother will make such beautiful children!  None as beautiful as my precious Road,  but still beautiful nonetheless! We got off on the wrong foot Bookman boy, but worry not I take care of all my family!" Sheryl wrapped his arm around Lavi's waist and began to drag him forward as he rambled on.  Lavi twisted half way to give Tyki a pleading look but he only responded with a weak smile in return as Lavi was lead into the dining room by Sheryl. As they sat down Lavi could hardly make sense of what the man was saying,  he kept rambling on about how beautiful Tyki and Road were and how wonderful Lavi was to have to the family,  threatened to kill him if he broke Tyki's heart,  and then some more nonsense. At least Tyki sat next to him and squeezed his hand for support and would answer most of Sheryl's questions for him so Lavi could enjoy the food spread out before him. Which he did. He hadn't felt the hunger before, but the second it was brought out he felt ravenous. It took all he had to not devour everything like an animal. 

Soon the other Noah came and went, most ignoring Lavi like he didn't exist,  except for the twins who sat and made fun of him and egged him on. He was able to ignore it for a while but between Sheryl's endless talking and the twins obnoxious laughing the teen finally snapped. The second Jasdevi appeared at either of his sides he pushed his chair back and used his martial arts skills to flip the two of them on the floor. "Will you two shut up?!" He huffed angrily, now he finally knew how Kanda felt for once. 

Tyki and Sheryl watched on and both let out a laugh. "Watch yourselves." Sheryl said amongst his laughter. The twins growled annoyed and clammored to their feet. They tried to attack again and Lavi easily dodged it and knocked them over again. Debito angrily tried to land a kick to Lavi's stomach,  but before it would connect Tyki's alpha side immediately took over and he caught it mid air, squeezing tightly on Debito's ankle as he pulled Lavi away. "That's enough!" He nearly yelled. Lavi immediately froze and shrunk into Tyki's arm, his Omega side making him listen to the more dominant male's outburst. 

"Ow-ow! Tyki let go!" Debito shouted as Jasdero tried to tug on his brother's leg to free him from Tyki's grasp,  Tyki gripped it tighter. 

"You listen to me carefully. Never try that again,  the three of you." Tyki said giving the twins and Lavi a serious look as he let go of them. The three of them nodded looking down like children being reprimanded. Tyki lead Lavi from the room and chastised him again in the hallway. 

"What were you thinking? Did you forget you're with child now? What if he had landed that kick? Huh?"   
Lavi wanted to protest in his own defense but the chemicals in his body wouldn't allow it. Tyki was his alpha which meant he had to listen, like a biological need. He nodded and bit his lip.  

"C-calm down, I'm not useless without my hammer you know?  Bookman trained me in more than just knowledge I'm really good at hand to hand,  I wasn't going to let him kick me,  and besides I'm not even close to far enough along for anyone other than me to suffer the consequences." His voice wavered and came out more meek than he wanted, barely managing the protest at all. 

Tyki sighed.  "You're right lovely, I'm sorry,  something in me just made me overly protective. Be careful alright? Not all the Noah are as playful as the twins,  and they won't see you as family the way my brother and Road do. Come on now, the Earl wants to meet you, one of my tease let me know." Lavi nodded and followed behind Tyki as he walked.  The thought of meeting the Earl himself made the teen nervous again. 

The two reached elegantly decorated dark wood double-doors with gold knockers. When they opened Lavi was quite surprised. He hadn't known what he expected but it wasn't this. It was a simple office-room with a library attachment to it. And the man before them was plainer than Lavi would have thought. He was expecting the cartoony Earl who usually made his appearance in battle. But before him was a man with mousy brown hair, unkept stubble, and a welcoming smile. The only noticeable feature was the same white pinstripe suit his usually fat counterpart would wear. 

"Well, well, well, it's nice to finally meet ya properly, Bookman Jr." He said holding his hand out and shaking Lavi's at a rapid pace, pulling him closer. He seemed to sniff at the boy before releasing him. He didn't let Lavi reply as he looked to Tyki. "Now Tyki-pon. I can smell that the boy's with child already. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Now what should I do? What if other family members decide to run off with exorcists, hmm?"

"It's different, he's not a normal exorcist, he's a Bookman so technically he has no attachments." Tyki said with a shrug. 

"Ah well,  I'll give you that one.....but what to do now?" The Earl eyed Lavi up and down before speaking again. "Well, if Tyki-Pon wants you then he shall have you. I expect you'll be behaved?" Lavi nodded and took the Earl's hand to shake it again. "Well then,  welcome to the family Bookman Jr. I can't have you running around doing nothing so we'll put you to work in the library starting tomorrow, yeah?"

"O-okay!" Lavi said with a nervous nod. 

"Thank you Earl!" Tyki said with a happy grin and wrapped his arm around Lavi's waist.


	8. The Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I'm so sorry for the wait and this being a really short chapter. I started working full time and just now managed to balance my schedule. 
> 
>  
> 
> I really struggled with this chapter, I'm not so sure why. But anyway enjoy this little one and I will hopefully be back to updating regularly from now on with full-length chapters!

It only took about two weeks for the sickness to kick in. Lavi kept waking up with horrible nausea and kept running to the bathroom,  Tyki holding his red hair and cooing at him that it would be okay. Eventually it moved from morning sickness to all the time sickness. Everything he ate made his stomach upset, and made him miserable in turn. 

"I don't get it!" He yelled as he slammed a large book down onto the table. "It's been two weeks!  How am I already sick?  I'm not even showing!"

"Calm down boy, it happens,  some people react differently. You just got the unlucky end of the stick." The voice came from the old panda. He'd struck a deal with the Noah for his life in exchange he denounced the Order and started recording history from the Noah's side. Lavi was relieved when he heard the news from Tyki, he knew he couldn't apprentice under the man anymore, but having a familiar face around made things a bit easier, even if the Old Panda didn't treat the teen affectionately at all. "Now will you stop complaining and finish your job?  I need those books."

Lavi huffed in response but nodded and gathered the promised books for the man. The library was large but it didn't take Lavi long to gather where everything was and remember the collection entirely. Within fifteen minutes he managed to gather all the large books that Bookman had wanted. A moment later a new wave of nausea washed over the flame haired teen, he buckled over on the floor and panted heavily. 'Oh God.' He whimpered to himself. Eventually the teen found relief by laying on the cold tile floor of the library, nearly falling asleep. 

Lavi cracked his uncovered eye open when he heard boots stop at the top of his head. Looking up he saw Tyki,  giving him a perplexed look. "Lovely, why are you on the floor?" 

"I don't feel well....again." He mumbled. 

"Ah well, why the floor? We have a perfectly good bed,  why not go lay down there?"

"Floor's cold.... Feels good."

Tyki let out a soft chuckle at the teens response. He knelt down and lifted him up bridal style, kissing his forehead. "Let's get you to bed and give you some more of that medicine, yeah?" Lavi shuddered at the words. Lavi hated the medicine that he took, yes it made his nausea go away,  but it essentially made him comatose, which Road and Wisely used as an excuse to play around in his mind. Of course as a former Bookman he had a strong mind,  so it wasn't too hard to block off the private stuff he didn't want them to see,  but it still made a restful sleep hard and he'd rather curl up on the tile. He tried protesting but Tyki was hearing none of it as he toted the teen back to their bedroom and tossed him onto the bed. 

The Noah of Pleasure walked to the table in the room and searched around for the medicine that he usually kept there. When he couldn't find it immediately he turned to face Lavi. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Lavi asked feigning innocence. 

"The medicine? You hid it,  didn't you?"

"N-no way.... I'd never do that." Lavi said with a half-hearted smile. Tyki gave him a challenging look as he scoured the room,  eventually finding the bottle tucked in one of the clothing drawers at the very bottom. He poured some of the sticky red liquid onto a spoon and held it out. Lavi,  stubbornly like a child, kept his lips closed and shook his head. 

"Lovely,  take your medicine, you need it."

"...." He was met with silence and Lavi turned his neck away again. He winced feeling his stomach get unsettled again. The teen put his hands up defensively. "Truce? I promise I'll lay down... Don't make me take it,  please?" 

Tyki sighed. "Half a dose, and you stay off the floor?"

"Deal." The redhead agreed taking the spoon into his mouth once Tyki dumped half of it out. He swallowed down the bitter liquid and laid back onto the soft pillows, pulling Tyki down with him. Tyki hadn't expected the motion and his eyes went wide as he fell onto the bed next to Lavi,  who pulled him close to wrap his arms around the older male and rest his head on Tyki's chest,  closing his eyes contentedly. 

"Are you holding me captive, lovely?" Tyki asked folding his own arms behind his head,  getting more comfortable. 

"Mmhmmm." Lavi said with a small affirmative nod. 

"That hardly seems fair, now doesn't it? I'm pretty sure our deal was for you to rest, not me too...and yet I find you holding me against my will now." Tyki said lightheartedly. 

"Mmm....if you really wanted to leave, you could." Lavi teased back, curling his body closer. Tyki chuckled wrapping one of his arms around Lavi's back. It wasn't long before Lavi was out like a light,  arms wrapped around the man like his own personal teddy bear. The Noah found it endearing and couldn't bring himself to get up despite not being tired, instead he kept his spot and ran his fingers through Lavi's hair softly. He liked watching the teen sleep,  it gave him a chance to observe things he never noticed before, and sometimes he'd talk in his sleep letting little things slip.


	9. Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally back! Thank everyone for all the kind reviews! In good news I finally got a new laptop so this will be the last chapter I'm stuck typing on my phone, which means I can have longer chapters with better edits and less mistakes!! Anyway hope you enjoy! :)

Lavi woke up in a cold sweat. The red heads heart raced as his mind swam,  he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had no nightmare, no reason to feel so, but it was a bad feeling in his gut and it made him feel nauseous for a reason besides the little one growing within himself. Tyki was shocked at the sudden movement of the boy and hardly had time to react when Lavi scrambled over him to get to the bathroom. 

"Darling are you alright?" He called out, moving to get out of the bed himself; when he didn't hear a response and rapped on the door a few times. 

Lavi didn't reply until he'd taken a few deep breaths and splashed some water on his face. "I'm fine.. " He mumbled opening the door. Despite being asleep for hours he felt like he hadn't slept in days. Tyki ran a thumb over his cheek and pouted. "That's the 10th time in the past 4 weeks.... Are you sure you're alright?"

Lavi nodded groggily not wanting to respond. He'd been having this awful lingering feelings for awhile now,  and it frightened him. He felt it was a premonition of sorts, a warning to watch out. Usually he wouldn't believe in such things but now he didn't know. The teen wouldn't tell Tyki about it either. He didn't want the Noah to worry.... And he felt the feelings had something to do with the man. 

The redhead leaned forward and rested his head on Tyki's chest for balance and security. It was strange to him, despite the awful feelings welling up within him he still felt safe wrapped in the others arms. He didn't even need to ask anymore, the Noah knew the queue and pulled Lavi into a tight embrace. "Would you please tell me what's wrong... Is it nightmares? Because I can ask Rhode to fix that..... Or Wesley... " The concern in Tyki's voice was obvious as tightened his arms slightly. 

"No thank you... I don't need them poking around in my head. I'm fine, really." Lavi tilted his head up and forced a weak smile before locking his lips with the others softly. "Bad dreams are just bad dreams."

"That's not always true.... They say dreams can be your subconscious dealing with lingering feelings or something like that, Rhode was trying to explain it to me but I zoned out...at least tell me what the dreams are about?"

Lavi shook his head with a pout. "It's not a big deal... "

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But I want to know what has you so upset."

Lavi sighed exasperated for a moment. He wasn't really that annoyed as Tyki's tone was more deeperate and worried rather than actually demanding. But it was making Lavi feel guilty though,  especially since he knew Tyki could force it out of him if he really wanted. Enough of a command and Lavi's omega hormones would have him doing whatever Tyki wanted. That also meant that in a way the man was giving him some space, boundaries. The teen muddled over everything in his head for a few moments. Defeated he gave in. 

"They're about you... And Allen..... And the baby.... I don't know they're kind of stupid." The man seemed to perk up at the small bit of information given and ran his hand along Lavi's cheek again. 

"I don't think that sounds stupid, please tell me more?"

Lavi always fell for it when he'd use that soft voice and bat his practically glowing yellow eyes, this time was no exception. "I... In the dream Allen will keep switching between the 14th and himself and eventually when the 14th wins he'll chastise me about selling out my friends and giving in...that you don't love me... Well that's not really where the dream starts... " Lavi had to take a moment to bite his lip and think about how to word it all properly.  He also found himself cringing at the word love,  the second it left his lips. Sure Tyki called him lovely, but that wasn't quite the same as a straight out 'I love you.' But the implication of Lavi's worries became apparent and obvious, and it made him nervous that Tyki would reject him then and there. 

"The dream starts off with me walking into one of the Earl's balls looking for you, but you're always huddled in the center of all these women flirting, ignoring me, then later on I'll find you sleeping around..... So out of anger I'll leave and in the woods I'll bump into Allen.... Then after being chastised about what happened,  you'll show up and confirm what he says.... Mocking me as well.... 'Why would you be so stupid to think I ever actually loved you? All we did was sleep together, I do that all the time....etc.' It's usually all variations of that situation, and I wake up in a panic feeling very guilty and upset and it seems so real.... " Lavi felt tears welling in the corner of his eyes, he hated crying and was finding that going a whole life suppressing emotions made it a lot harder to deal with them. He forced the tears away and continued. "See?  That's all there is to it and like I said it's really dumb because I know you don't... And wouldn't ......" He couldn't finish his sentence. 

"I don't.... What?" Tyki asked his face now an annoyed frown. "You don't think I love you? Or that I'd sleep around with others knowing you're carrying my child?"

Lavi looked down not making eye contact. "Well I don't know.... You don't ever say it... I mean I don't either but that's because... I don't know.... And I know you enjoy sleeping around you've told me before how you get bored.... Look I already told you it was stupid." 

"It's not stupid." Tyki ran a hand through his curly bangs before sighing. He tilted Lavi's head back up and pressed their lips together in a long and passionate kiss. "I do love you. Really. We've spent long nights talking about so many things and you're the only person I've ever craved to be near me. Truly, my lovely little rabbit." He spun them around and pushed Lavi onto the bed softly leaning over him. "I love you." He repeated for assurance. "I really didn't like the thought of you being toturted either.... But you have to understand and I've told you this before. There are two halves of me. The light half and the dark half. And the dark half of me does bad things. That being said there's not much I can do when the Earl gives commands. The best I could do was beg him to let me take over, but if you hadn't talked..... Needless to say I had faith you would and I don't regret taking you as my mate. Trust me when I say I won't be leaving you Lavi. You nor my child. And your guilt towards your friends is normal, but if I know the poker boy, I know he won't blame you especially if you're with child." 

Lavi let out a pleased sigh at Tyki's words. He still had lingering feelings of negativity inside himself, but the man's words definitely helped give him some relief. "I love you Tyki." He replied testing out the words and found himself quite pleased. 

"I love you too." Tyki said leaning down and pressing their lips together again. He trailed the kisses from Lavi's mouth to his neck and down his chest to his stomach, adding a few extra kisses over the slightly showing bump. Lavi shivered and let out a quick breath. "Nng, Tyki... " The man continued on, now using his tongue on the hem of Lavi's pajama pants making the other squirm. "T-tyki... Not with the baby we can't....it would be weird... What if.... Nnah.."

"Don't worry lovely. I'm just going to make you feel good. Trust me." Tyki slid the teens pants and underwear down just enough for his member to spring forward. It was half hard and Tyki quickly took it into his mouth causing lavi to jolt. The man used his hands to keep Lavi's hips down as he bobbed his head quickly up and down the boys cock, taking it as deeply as he could each time, enjoying the moans he got in return. The Noah stopped every so often to swirl his tongue around the head of his member, causing him to moan and cry out, it wasn't long before lavi was spilling himself into Tyki's mouth, who drank it up quickly. Lavi flopped backwards panting on the bed, Tyki kissed him softly laying next to him. The redhead went to move, he wanted to give the pleasure back to his lover, but Tyki pushed his hands away and shook his head. "But what about you?"

"It doesn't matter, I wanted to make you feel good." 

"Thank you." Lavi said leaning over to kiss him again. Tyki adjusted them so Lavi was laying in his arms. 

"Please don't have any more worries lovely. I'll take care of you, I promise." Tyki added fluttering more kisses along Lavi's face softly. The redhead blushed at the affection and nodded happily. The dreams still left him with an ueasy feeling but for now he felt at ease.


End file.
